Electric power transfer systems use one or more phases of conductors to transfer electric current within a grid. The conductors may be used for bulk transmission from a power generating plant to centers of high demand and for distribution within the centers of high demand. The conductors are supported above the ground by support structures, including towers, which are usually of metal lattice construction, and poles, which maybe of wood, cement or steel (collectively referred to herein as support structures).
Over time one or more parts of the electric power transfer system may require maintenance or the installation of new equipment. For example, one or more sections of the conductors may require repair or replacement. One or more of the support towers may also require repair or replacement. Additionally, new equipment, such as sub-stations may be added to the system. For the safety of workers and equipment, the flow of electrical current is often shut off before maintenance, construction or other operations are performed.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,535,132 entitled “Live Conductor Stringing and Splicing Method and Apparatus” describes a variety of approaches that address working on live conductors.